Christ 0 The Musical
by justiceinception
Summary: The musical based on The Count of Monte Cristo and the music of Vanden Plas. Act 1 is up NOW!


_Christ-0 – The Rock Musical_

_Prologue_

(A screen in front of the stage creates a darkness to the scene behind it. We see a man drenched in blood standing over a dead body. Music begins to blast as he runs from the body. He runs to the end of the stage, where he stabs another person. This man is The Count. Another man, an inspector holds a gun to him. He approaches him with the gun and clicks it. The Count pulls out a sword on the inspector, Inspector X )

_The Black Knight_

_**The Count**_

_This is a sword, forged by a god_

_With a steel so divine older bloodline _

_A heavenly blade, so much colder than ice_

_With the wisdom to find the end of a bloodline_

_**Inspector X**_

_(Walking closer, a sword of his own in his hand)_

_When you're dying here on Judgment Day,_

_it's the day of sweet revenge_

_All the children dancing on their graves, singing_

_**Chorus of Children**_

_"Death is beautiful - death is so beautiful"_

_**The Count & Inspector X**_

_I'll see you in Heaven_

_I'll see you in Hell_

_If this is the end before it begins,_

_then we'll meet again_

_If this is the end before it begins,_

_then we'll meet again_

_(A screen rises down, the lights go out. A gunshot is heard and is it is heard the title of the show splatters across the screen before dimming out)_

(A dark stage is light only by a projection on a screen that covers the stage. The projection ominously bears the title of the show, and as the first 25 seconds of "Christ 0" plays the projection changes to MARSEILLES , 1815)

Scene 1 – Marseilles Docks, 1815

(A group of soldiers board a large boat. The scene is the docks, and a small corner of the stage is the captain's quarters, blocked off from the rest of the stage by a small door. A group of soldiers board the ship, with one approaching a man, possibly a crew mate, who stands in front of the captain's room. This man is DANTES)

**Soldier** You there, are you Monsieur Dantes?

**Dantes** (Nodding his head and answering sadly) Yes, that is I. May I help you, monsieur?

**Soldier **Why the air of such sadness aboard this fine ship?

**Dantes** Ah, a great misfortune.

(A rather stocky man approaches. He is a very rich man indeed.)

**Man** Misfortune? What has happened?

**Dantes** Our captain, the very brave Capitaine Leclere has died. He died –

(The rich man cuts him off)

**Rich Man** Yes yes, but what of the cargo ?

**Dantes** Yes monsieur, the cargo is perfectly safe. But Captitaine Leclare, he died of a fever or some sort of disease. I know not of how this may have occured. But I assure you sir, he was buried properly !

**Rich Man** Easy,jeune homme you are far too eager. Young Edmond, we all must die. Now normally there would not be a promotion, however since you have assured me that all has gone well –

**Dantes** Everything is perfectly wonderful M. Morrel, I promise you. I of course must warn you not to take 25,000 francs for the voyage's profits. Now, monsieur, I must ensure everything goes well from here on out. I shall send someone to tend to you.

(He walks off and Morrel tips his hat, smiling. Another man, Danglars, approaches Morrel.)

**Danglars** M. Morrel ! I am sure you have heard of the tragedy that has fallen upon us ?

**Morrel** Yes yes, he was quite a homme merveilleux.

**Danglars** And of course, he was a wonderful sea man. He saw a long career that was prosperous.

**Morrel** Ah, come come. Not all careers must last long to be noteworthy. What of our friend Edmond ? He seems to understand our craft quite wonderfuly.

**Danglars** Yes he is quite young. Unfortunately he fancies himself captain.

**Morrel** And he is that, is he not ?

**Danglars** No he is not, he has not your signatures nor your partner's. And since you own this boat that means he is not captain.

(Dantes approaches)

**Dantes** Is everything alright, gentlemen ?

**Danglars** Yes, I wish to know why you stopped at the Island of Elba, can you inform us ?

(Morrel peers at him, confused slightly)

**Dantes** I shall be honest in saying I am not entirely sure. I simply fulfilled Leclere's final instructions. He asked me to present a packet to Marshal Bertrand. And so I did.

**Morrel** Did you see the emperor ?

(Dantes nods)

**Dantes** He entered the marshal's room while I was there, in fact he spoke to me. He asked many questions about our very fine vessel. I simply told him that I was but a mere mate, and that Morrel & Son owned the vessel.

(Morrel shakes his head)

**Morrel** Keep that _quiet. If anybody were to learn that you spoke to the emperor , you could be in a gros problème._

_**Dantes**_ _But how sir ? I do not even know what I was carrying, only that I was following the orders of my recently deceased captain._

_(Dantes leaves and another man approaches Morrel, furious)_

_**Supercargo**__Imbéciles! Ont-ils une idée de qui je suis?_

_**Morrel**_ _Easy monsieur, it is not the fault of young Dantes. Captain Leclere ordered the delay._

_**Supercargo**_ _J'espère Leclere pourrit en enfer !_

_**Danglars **__Did Dantes give you Leclere's letter ?_

_(Morrel is now confused)_

_**Morrel**_ _For me ? I received no such letter.._

_**Danglars**_ _Leclere left a letter as well… Besides the packet, of course. I'm sure he will give it_ to you, forget I mentioned it.

(He walks off, and Morrel spots Dantes and calls out to him)

**Morrel** Capitaine ! (Dantes turns around) Can you come to dinner tonight ?

**Dantes** Forgive me sir but I must see to my father, and then to my beloved. Mercedes, so please forgive me sir.

**Morrel** (laughing heartily) Do not be sorry ! She has come to me three times, asking for you ! Quite a beautiful mistress !

**Dantes** Not my mistress, my betrothed !

**Morrel** One and the same jeune homme, one and the same.

**Dantes** Err.. monsieur. I may need to ask for a leave for some time.

**Morrel** Might I sense marriage ?

**Dantes** Yes, and I must also visit Paris..

**Morrel** Very well. See to your beloved and your father, then return to me.

(Dantes nods and shouts his thanks as he runs off the stage. Danglars walks onto the stage, angry and jealous, the scene changes)

(The scene now becomes a small beautiful village. A beautiful woman. MERCEDES, is with a young man, FERDNAND, in a garden.)

**Fernand** Another year has come and still I ask you, is this not the perfect time for a marriage ?

**Mercedes** You may repeat it all you like, I will refuse your offer time and time again.

**Fernand** You stand here and deny your love to me, when you told me of this same love not one hour ago ?

**Mercedes** Fool ! I told you not one hour ago that I love you as a brother and nothing more ! I have told you that I love another !

**Fernand** Yes, but within our sacred Catalan laws it is said that we must intermarry.

**Mercedes** Bah ! Law ? It is a custom, and one that I ask you not to use in your favor, cousin. I tell you now and I will always tell you that I do not wish to marry you.

**Fernand** But you will be to me the perfect wife, and I to you shall be the perfect husband !

**Mercedes** Accept my friendship, it is all that you will get.

**Fernand** Cruel, cruel woman ! I shall wear a striped shirt with an anchor on the button, surely this will please you !

**Mercedes** (anger present in her voice) Excuse me ?

**Fernand** Is the fool you love not a sea man ? But you are not important to him, only the sea is his love !

**Mercedes** I thought you were kind but I was mistaken ! You envious abâtardi ! I love and shall always love Edmond Dantes. I shall not love anyone else. I shall love him for all time, and when he dies so shall I !

(Dantes walks in grandly, smiling brightly)

**Dantes** Mercedes ! My beloved ! (He spots Fernand) Ah, Fernand ! How are you ?

(Fernand growls and grips the knife underneath his belt. Dantes extends his hand and, after an angry look from Mercedes, Fernand takes it. Danglars and CADEROUSSE enter, calling out to Fernand)

**Caderousse** Ah, Fernand ! Look at you, you look like a rejected lover ! (He laughs loudly) How are you on this day ?

(Mercedes and Dantes leave hand in hand and proceed to the far end of the stage, and Fernand looks at them sadly. He stares down to the floor)

**Danglars** Answer your friends when they ask of your health, do not be rude !

**Fernand** My health is well enough.

**Caderousse** So when is the wedding ?

**Fernand** (dejected and angry) No wedding, not yet

**Caderousse **Ah, most likely when Dantes becomes captain, eh Danglars ? (He calls out to the couple) Ah, my beautiful friends !

**Danglars** (playing along) The wedding must take place immeditately ! The ceremony must be tomorrow ! The next day even ! Hurry, captain !

(Edmond only laughs at them and the couple walks off stage. Danglars and Caderousse leave, but Fernand remains)

Nightwalker

**Fernand**

_never, never, never_

_Never turn around_

_on this lonely road_

_no one ever saw me standing in the shadows_

_I've had many names_

_and you have lost your way_

_I know you don't have the time but may I ask you to stay_

_Where are you going to_

_Where are you going to_

_Shine on the gods here in silence_

_mine is the shade one more time_

_I walk the night impaled by Cyrus_

_Under the moon I'll be by your side_

_hello, hello, hello_

(A man walks past him on stage, and he grabs him)

_Hello mister, please_

_let me introduce myself_

_I'm a stranger and I present you my disease_

_older than the sun_

_and older than the lies_

_I'm a failure_

_I'm the door between Hello's and Goodbye's_

(He tosses the man away, who runs off the stage)

_Where are you going to_

_Where are you going to_

_Shine on the gods here in silence_

_mine is the shade one more time_

_I walk the night impaled by Cyrus_

_Under the moon I'll be by your side_

_My flower - how I adore the shine of thy life, that I have to destroy_

_You can't heal the yearning of that I am suffering_

_My angel - everyday a little more_

_END OF SCENE_

Scene 2

(The screen returns down and the screen reads 'The Wedding Night'. Fernand and Danglars walk in front of the screen, which goes dark and only a spotlight lights up on the two)

**Fernand** This damn wedding is driving me despair. I adore Mercedes and cannot allow this to happen! My whole life I have loved her! I would stab the man, but she may kill herself!

**Danglars** (to himself) I care not of the broad, only that Dantes never becomes captain

**Fernand** What was that?

**Danglars **Nothing! I should like to help you..

**Fernand** (slightly confused) Help me? How do you mean?

**Danglars** Well you see, if he were to be imprisoned, it would be just as effective as killing him. Except, he remains alive and so too does Mercedes!

(Caderousse enters, drunk)

**Caderousse** Nobody escapes prison, my friends! But what has Dantes done? He is no criminal!

**Danglars** Silence!

**Caderousse** I shan't! I like Dantes, he's a great (he struggles for some time to find the word) fellow! ( He passes out on the floor)

**Fernand** How might you have him arrested?

**Danglars** Does it matter? I can work that out on my own…

**Fernand** No, damn it tell me! If he is executed my beloved would surely kill herself!

**Danglars **Calm yourself, he is not to be killed!

**Fernand** How shall we do this?

**Danglars** Think..

**Fernand** I cannot..

**Danglars** Pen, ink, and paper

(Ominous music begins to play now)

**Fernand** (muttering to himself) Pen, ink and paper….

**Danglars** What if, perhaps, a certain new captain had stopped within Elba..Some may denounce him as a Bonapartist..

**Fernand** And that shall be I?

**Danglars** Yes, but you will have to sign a lot of paper work.. I will supply you with the evidence needed for your accusation.. But I warn you, Dantes will one day be released. And he will remember this…

**Fernand** And I shall like nothing more but for Edmond Dantes to seek a battle with me

**Danglars** But Mercedes.. Will she not despise you if he is harmed?

**Fernand** Ah yes, you speak truly…

**Danglars** Come with me, we shall go to an inspector friend of mine. We shall tell him that the note that conspires against the king bears the name of his father; surely he will put Dantes away immediately.

**Fernand** Very well then.

**Danglars** Are you ready?

(They walk off the stage and the screen rises revealing a lavish wedding, the ominous music is now bright and cheerful. Many people are seated and we now see Danglars and Caderousse take their seats. Edmond stands eagerly at the altar, awaiting the bride. A loud knocking is heard at the door suddenly, just as Mercedes begins her march. A loud voice is heard calling out. It is the voice of INSPECTOR)

**Inspector** I DEMAND ADMITTANCE IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!

(The Inspector storms onto the altar)

**Inspector** I am here to place an Edmond Dantes under arrest! (A collective gasp comes over the sitting in the church)

**Dantes** (shocked) Might I ask what for?

**Inspector** I cannot inform you, but you must come into custody immediately!

(He looks around and all the men shake their heads, except for Danglars.)

**Dantes** Ah, so this is one of your tricks. One day you will pay for this. (He looks to Caderousse and Fernand) The three of you shall pay. (He looks to the Inspector) Very well then, let us go.

(Mercedes cries out after him as the Inspector drags Dantes out by the arm)

[Loud Music begins blaring as the Inspector walks Dantes out, before fading out quietly]

(Lights Out)

END OF SCENE

Scene 3

(The screen is on the stage again and projection reads "Le Pharon" and it shows the Captain's Quarters of Dantes's ship as well as the outside. VILLEFORT is outside with another inspector, INSPECTOR X)

**Inspector X **Inspecteur Villefort, what are we doing here? Why are we investigating this further, the man is a traitor!

**Villefort** It seems all wrong, did you notice his face? It was genuine shock, and he was far too cooperative.

**Inspector X** No no no, I've been an inspector for many a year, he was acting genuine when you know he was not. Have you called me from Paris for this déchets ?

**Villefort** You know I would not have asked for you if I was not truly concerned. This man has been framed by that idiot Fernand ! You know him, yes ?

**Inspector X** (sighing) Rumours, it was all rumours. That Fernand loves Mercedes, has anyone truly proven it ? Why have you let me become subject to simple hometown rumours, everyone knows it is illegal to frame someone. Therefore, Fernand has not done a single thing.

**Villefort** Danglars then, he must be rather envious of –

**Inspector X** No ! Enough, I will not hear any of this. Now please go into there and prove me wrong, otherwise I am to return to Paris. In the mean time, I shall order a carriage to the Château d'If for when you discover Monsieur Edmond's guilt.

(Villefort enters the quarters at long last. He begins searching for the letter that he came for, until finally he sees it. The screen slowly descends down in front and a projection reads «"Written to Le Monsieur Noirtier Villefort regarding the Emperor". Immediately upon reading this, Villefort tears up the paper and tosses it to the ground. Suddenly, Danglars enters from a wardrobe, where he's been hiding. He produces a letter from his jacket pocket.)

**Danglars** I believe this will do you some good… (He hands him the paper and Villefort takes it. The projection now reads "Written to Monsieur Borrois". Villefort nods his head, and Danglars exits the quarters, followed by Villefort.)

**Inspector X **Danglars…?

**Danglars** I was making sure nothing was disturbed, Monsieur Villefort gave me quite a start.. I shall leave you two to your inquiries, if you need anything do not be afraid to ask.

(Danglars leaves and Villefort holds up the piece of paper in his hands, showing it to the inspector.)

**Villefort** I suppose that when you are right, you are right.

(Lights Out)

END OF SCENE

Scene 4

(The screen reads "Chateau d'If, 6 years later." We see Dantes being tossed into his cell by two guards. Inspector X enters the cell and laughs evily)

**Inspector X** Well, 34, I expect you enjoyed your stay in solitary confinement. (He calls to the guards) Bring this bête some food, he hasn't eaten in days !

(One of the guards leaves)

**Dantes** (weakily) Thank you.. Monsiuer it was torture in there !

(The guard returns with a tray of food.)

**Inspector X** You dare address me as monsieur ? ! I am no common man, I am an internationally renowned inspector and you shall address me as such ! (He takes the food tray and tosses it at him.) Filthy mutt. (He storms out with the guards but Dantes calls back to Inspector X)

**Dantes** Come back you coward ! Why not hit me, are you waiting for me to be near death, so that it is a fair fight ? You are just as corrupt as your putain mother !

(Inspector X swerves around and approaches Dantes and presses his knifestick to his throat)

**Inspector X **You would dare speak to me with that tone ? (He bashes Dantes over the head with the knifestick) Would like another week in solitary, 34 ?

**Dantes** I have a name, it is Edmond Dantes. Montrez du respect pour un capitaine.

**Inspector X** Respect ? (He hits Dantes again) You dare talk to me about respect ? Damn it, you are a swine to society ! You disgust me, you speak of respect to an inspector. (He hits Dantes again, and then again. He hits him 3-4 more times before spitting on him and storming off. The lights go out on everything except Dantes as music begins playing. The screen comes down slowly)

Christ 0

**Dantes** [sung]

_Here I stand alone, I'm a sacrifice_

_Like a fallen angel, die here without your love_

_Now I understand, let the sentenced dog I'm in_

_Swallow all the hate I can eat_

(Pictures of Mercedes flash across the screen)

_...gave you my heart gave you my heart_

_I just gave you my heart and_

_They take it away take it away_

_Now I gather somebodies elses' lives_

_Till the day we'll meet again_

(Lights up on the cell)

_You are the reason why my day of living_

_I gave you my soul away to the unforgiven_

_(Dantes pulls a noose from under his bed)_

_Suicide would save me from my thoughts_

_I'll try now to freeze on these walls here_

_My uncertain eternity_

_In broken words_

_Said from the other part of me_

_Give me your heart give me your soul_

_Can you give me your life then_

_I take it away break it in two and_

_Dancing in somebody elses' blood_

_Pouring down on me like rain_

_They are the reason for my day of living_

_I gave my soul away to the unforgiven_

_(Inspector X is seen on the balcony, writing down in a notepad of sorts)_

_**Inspector X**_

[Spoken]

_Ghost ship * dezember 11_

_2:00 am * my name x_

**Dantes** [Sung]

_You are my death part 1_

_The new edition is called my life part 2_

(An intrumental plays as Dantes raps the noose around the window of his cell, stands on his bed, and places the noose around his neck, preparing to commit suicice.)

_You are the reason why my day of living_

_I know I know we'll meet again_

_On the fifth of seasons_

_(He prepares to jump off of the bed)_

(Suddenly, a lound banging is heard and his floor breaks open, and an old man climbs out of it. Dantes gasps and immediately rips of f the noose and jumps off of the bed of bed, grabbing the old man and shoving him down to the floor)

**Dantes** Who the hell are you?

**Old Man** (fear and confusion in his voice) I am no one, they call me Abbé Faria.

(Dantes tightens his grip on the man's collar)

**Dantes** What are you doing here? How did you get here?

**Abbé Faria** Well, truth be told, I'm not sure what I'm doing here exactly.. I must have miscalculated my route somehow…

(Dantes lets him go, but he is still confused)

**Dantes** Your… route?

**Abbé Faria** (shushing him) Keep your voice down, fool! The guards'll hear you! (He whispers now) Yes, my route. My escape route. I've been trying to escape… I do not belong here, I am none but a lowly priest that they brand mad.

(Dantes shakes his head)

**Dantes** I can quite see why they believe you are mad. Digging holes into other people's cells, it's the work of a madman.

**Abbé Faria** Well, as I said, this was a mistake I must have made when trying to figure my way onto the island. (He begins thinking and making numerous hand gestures that confuse Dantes) Ah, yes! Of course, I must have done it while figuring out my plan to get to the island.

**Dantes** Father, you are speaking in absolute riddles to me…

**Abbé Faria** The island! Fool, have you not heard of the island?

**Dantes** (realising what he means) There are many islands around here, but none of them are inhabited

**Abbé Faria **(Laughing) I could tell you… but of course I can teach you things first, we must pray…

(Loud music begins to play as the lights go out on all but Dantes)

Postcard to God

_**Dantes**_

_Surrounded by a cover like a shield for all the faith_

_Surrounded by this pine and never ending days_

_I'm living in a prison but I dare to die outside_

_That keeps my will alive_

(He stands up now)

_And we're sending out a message_

_And we're sending out a prayer_

_And the voices asking every night_

_Is anybody there_

_Somebody knows, somebody knows_

_When I pray I can say_

_All my believing in just one word_

_When I pray then I may_

_Send an unwritten postcard to god_

_And now you buy me roses_

_And some needless little things_

_You're singing me a song_

_In a tune that no none sings_

_I'm longing for these memories_

_They keep me warm and safe_

_You throw 'em in my grave_

(Inspector X passes his cell, and Dantes grabs him through the door)

_And I'm sending you a message_

_And I'm sending you a prayer_

_All the echoes whisper in my ear_

_Is there anybody there_

_Somebody knows, somebody knows_

(Inspector X shoves him away, storming off)

_When I pray I can say_

_All my believing in just one word_

_When I pray then I may_

_Send an unwritten postcard to god_

(An instrumental occurs during which the screen shows flashbacks of Dantes in prison until the screen finally rises at the end of the instrumental)

_When I pray I can say_

_All my believing in just one word_

_When I pray then I may_

_Send an unwritten postcard to god_

_When I pray when I pray_

_When I pray when I pray_

(The screen descends as the lights dim out. It states what happens next)

_Over the course of the next eight years, Faria comes to give Dantès an extensive education in language, culture, and science._

(The screen transitions)

_He also explains to Dantès how Danglars, Fernand, and Villefort would each have had their own reasonsfor wanting Dantès in prison._

(The screen transitions once again)

_With the knowledge that he will soon die, Faria tells Dantès the location of a treasure on the island of MONTE CRISTO_

(The screen lifts back up and reveals the two men's cells, side by side. A large sack lies on the floor of Faria's cell, and Faria lies within it.)

**Dantes** Faria… I am sorry my friend

(He uses the tunnel to sneak into his friend's cell. Dantes lifts the body out of the burial sack. He kisses the priest's forehead, and pushes him down into the tunnel. It is now clear that Faria has died. Edmond picks up the Faria and lies him down in his bed. He then returns to Faria's cell and hides himself within Faria's burial sack. Just then, two guards approach the cell. They unlock it, and one grabs the sack and flings it over his soldier. An instrumental plays, with a chorus vocalising in the background. Lights out on stage, but immediately onto the balcony. Two guards carry a large sack to the middle.)

**Guard One** Alright, toss this sorry bugger over and let's get home, yeah?

**Guard Two** Yep yep, on the count of three.

(They begin swinging the sack)

**Guard Two** One… Two…. Three! (They toss the sack over, and the lights go out, all that is heard is a splash)

(Lights back on to the cells. Inspector X walks in front of Edmond's cell. He bangs on the cell door)

**Inspector X** Dantes! Time for you to wake up, your little friend is dead.

(He bangs again)

**Inspector X** Get up! This is the last time I shall say it!

(He waits, and when nothing happens he begins unlocking the cell.)

**Inspector X** Le nerf de la criminelle damnés, comment osait-il défier la loi! (He approaches the bed) Levez-vous putain de crétin! (He then realises that it is Foria and not Dantes) Mon dieu..

(Lights Out)

END OF SCENE

Scene 5

(The screen descends down and simply states "An isolated island, some hours later". It then rises once again to show a mostly bare stage, with pirates/smugglers roaming around. We now see Edmond stumbling around, trying to hide behing trees. The pirates talk to each other in Italian [this can be represented in thick cockney accents, because it wouldve happened anyway] as they search for anything valuable)

**Pirate 1** Oi! Buggerin' Captain forcin' us onto a deserted bloody island. Ain't nothin here but bloody rubbish and sand! What are we looking for?

**Pirate 2** Anything mate, just keep looking for something

(Pirate 1 begins getting near Edmond, and Edmond hides again. The pirate produces a knife upon hearing Edmond's movements.)

**Pirate 1** Oi, I think I found something.. But it's alive.. It's bloody alive. (He approches Edmond, who grabs the pirate. The screen descends and as we see Edmond's hand in the air, music begins playing. He slashes his hand down and the screen shows a splatter of blood. The screen remains, but the projection does not. Edmond steps forward dressed in the pirate's clothing.)

Somewhere Alone in the Dark

**Dantes** [sung]

_Talk to me, I am here to say farewell my son_

_Now talk to me, I'm your season running out_

_I offer my equations_

_For everything you stole_

_And I claim now my expenses_

_I'm your private "vertigo"_

_You don't breathe anymore_

_When I walk out the door_

_Something older than love_

_Waiting right in the line of the storm_

(Dantes steps out of his hiding place and walks torwards the other pirate with the knife in his hand. He turns back to the audience)

_Somewhere alone in the dark_

_A phantom from the arc_

_Somewhere alone in the night_

_Is counting all broken lives_

(Lights out on the stage, and now on to the balcony where we see Inspector X. He takes off his hat and sings)

**Inspector X**

_Talk to me, my face had left a scar_

_Inside your memory, now I see it in your eyes_

_Aren't you dying to forget me_

_Call me wizard of your oz_

_Since you raised my deus machina_

_I'm in a godless rush_

(Lights back on to the stage where we see Dantes is facing the audience while seemingly on a ship)

**Both**

_You don't breathe anymore_

_When I walk out the door_

_Something older than love_

_Lays you down in the line of the storm_

(Lights out on the stage and now an instrumental as a projection on the screen tells the story of what happens next)

_Edmond joined the crew of the ship, posing as The Maltese, the pirate he killed on the island._

(The screen transitions)

_He begins working with the crew of smugglers and pirates, earning their trust._

(Transition)

_After working with the crew for some months, he finally learns about the crew's next stop: MONTE CRISTO._

(Transition)

_Once there, he fakes an injury in order to be left behind the crew. He begins his search for the treasure_

(Lights back up and we see another Island-like setting. There is a massive chest in the middle of the stage. On the balcony is Inspector X, who seems to be speaking to someone.)

**Dantes**

(He approaches the chest and opens it)

_And after a long time in nowhere_

_Five thousand and nineteen days_

(He pulls out gold and jewelry)

_You pay the account for my kingdom_

_The rent for a spider's home_

_For the love of my life_

_I return in the night from the eye of the storm_

_And I'm willing your life to transform_

(Inspector X nods as the man he is with walks away from him)

**Both**

_Somewhere alone in the dark_

_The ghosts of dumas acting alone in the night_

_His legend of taking lives_

(Lights out on the balcony and suddenly voices are heard from the island. A yacht is seen docking, and two men step off of it. They approach Dantes with caution.)

**Yacht Owner** Oi, who are you?

**Dantes** (Thinking for a moment) I am Sinbad the Sailor! (He growls now) Who are _you?_

(The other man shudders and whispers to the Yacht Owner)

**Yacht Passenger** I've heard of him, he's a bloody pirate, isn't he? He's dangerous!

(Dantes chuckles and speak, clearly in character)

**Dantes** Yes, I am famed for killing many a man in my days. And now you just may be next (He pulls a sword from a sheathe)

(The two other men retract from him, and the yacht owner speaks)

**Yacht Owner** No! That won't be necessary! Please don't, you can have anything you'd like!

(Dantes chuckles loudly)

**Dantes** Well, I've always wanted a yacht….

(Lights Out)

END OF SCENE

Scene 6

(The screen now descends and fills in more blanks)

_Upon reaching his destination, Edmond traveled to Florence, to visit the Tuscan Government_

(Transition)

_There, he purchased the entire island of Monte Cristo as well as the title of count_

(Transition)

_After learning of his father's death he takes the guise of Abbe Busoni, a religious man_

(Transition)

_He then heads out to the slums of Marseille, in search of an old friend_

(Lights up on a dirty slum, where Caderousse is seen sitting and begging for money. Dantes, disguised as a monk, approaches the man. Caderousse outstretches his hand)

**Caderousse** Oh sir, please could you- (recognizing the garb of a monk) Oh, forgive me Brother, I did not realize that –

**Dantes** No, it is quite alright. (He pulls out a coin and hands it to him. Caderousse gasps and immediately kisses his hands)

**Caderousse** Oh sir, _bless you!_ (He looks up at Edmond's face) Thank you!

**Dantes** You're quite welcome… Tell me, how did you come to be in such a predicament?

**Caderousse** I do not know.. I lived my life clean and sober for all of it, and did nothing but good things.

**Dantes** (chuckling) Ah, yes Caderousse… The ever so virtuous beggar..

**Caderousse** (puzzled) I'm sorry? How did you know my name?

(Dantes turns around and removes his hood. He turns back)

**Dantes** Hello old friend.. (Caderousse stands up)

**Caderousse** But you were in prison! How did –

(He pauses, and Dantes smiles)

**Caderousse **No! No one has ever escaped from Chateau d'If, how did you do it?

**Dantes** That does not matter… You know why I am here… But I wonder, why are _you_ of all people _here_?

**Caderousse** (sadly) They're all rich now, the lot of them. The ones who betrayed you.

**Dantes** And they dropped you, did they? Why? You didn't exactly help me, did you?

**Caderousse** (Cautiously) What do you mean? I did not go against you.. I did _nothing_ wrong…

**Dantes** (Advancing slowly towards him now) But _that's_ the thing isn't it? You didn't do anything..

(Caderousse backs up into a man, who shoves him onto the ground and Dantes stands directly above him. Caderousse looks up, fear in his eyes)

**Caderousse** Please Dantes, I am a lowly beggar! Please forgive me! Oh God, please save me!

(Dantes pulls out a knife and laughs)

**Dantes** Dieu ne peut pas vous sauver, paysan .. For you, there shall be no Paradise. There shall only be hell. (He laughs loudly and maniacally) There is no more Edmond Dantes ! (He picks up Caderousse) There is only Vengeance.. My war against humanity, begins with _you _! (He slashes the knife across the throat of Caderousse. Music begins playing as soon as Caderousse's body hits the floor. Dantes laughs loudly as the scene disappears behind him.)

Shadow I Am

**Dantes** [sung]

_The book of mankind's brain_

_Was written for a thousand times_

_And must be isolated seen_

_Research can not slip inside individuality_

_Or under neuropsychics seals_

_Now every storm that I breathe_

_And every curse I pray_

_Can make me see the night_

_And stronger every day_

(A woman finds the body and screams)

_Shadow I am, and I ever will, and I ever will_

_Shadow I am in a world, in a land of shades_

_That forever rains the night on me_

(He runs off to the end of the stage and Inspector X runs onto the stage, finding the body on the floor)

**Inspector X **[sung]

_When the crows falling down in the neighborhood_

_Left no mark on the surface of dark_

_Then every storm that I breathe and every curse I pray_

_Can let me be the night and stronger every day_

**Both**

_Shadow I am, and I ever will, and I ever will be_

_Shadow I am in my world, in the land of shades_

_That forever rain sundown on me_

(Inspector X walks off. The scene changes and we now see Danglars on a ship)

**Danglars** [Sung]

_Not more than a gun to rule the world_

_Not more than a license for the fabric of my shade_

_Climbing out of torches - I left without a mark_

(An instrumental plays as we see him walk towards the end of the stage, with Dantes following closely behnd. He disappears from the stage, Dantes runs back to center stage, and Inspector X is seen on the balcony)

**Both**

_Shadow I am, there's a chain reaction released_

_By the rebound of will and mind_

_Shadow in my neural world_

_This chain reaction's magnetism_

_Let's transform ourselves in each and any kind_

**Dantes**

_Here's my cognition research_

_What is intelligence?_

_Shadows are human and not unable to think_

(Lights Out)

END OF SCENE

Scene 7

(The screen reads loudly "1 year later, Paris". The screen rises and the scene is a large masquerade ball. A large array of guests are dancing to music, while a large staircase houses other guests as well. At the top of the stairs we see Fernand and Mercedes, arm in arm, dressed in beautiful and expensive clothing. At their sides is a teenage boy, their son. He is Albert, and he whispers to Fernand.)

**Albert** Père did you hear, the Count of Monte Cristo is coming tonight!

(Fernand sighs)

**Fernand** Monsieur de Monte Cristo has no time for such petty matters as this…

**Albert **But father, you are the Count de Morcerf! You are important!

**Fernand** Hush, viscompte.

**Mercedes** (annoyed) Husband, he has a name and it is Albert!

**Fernand** Yes woman, but is he not the viscount de Morcerf?

(She sighs, now more annoyed)

**Mercedes** Who is this Monte Cristo homme that everyone speaks of?

**Fernand** That is the thing, nobody truly knows. He appeared out of nowhere. He purchased some obscure island and has suddenly been for his massive amount of wealth. I can honestly tell you, the man is une énigme.

**Mercedes** Ah, I see.. There is so much talk of this man who is almost never seen within the public

(Fernand laughs, but is clearly annoyed by the subject)

**Fernand **What I wish to know is if the man even exists, a man so shrouded in mystery and so eager to steer clear of the public eye must surely be a myth!

**Albert **Pére! A myth he is most certainly not, he is to come tonight!

**Fernand **(still annoyed) And tell me, how do you know this? I did not invite the man

(Before Albert can respond, a group of three guards enter, all wearing gold armour, and one carrying the flag of Monte Cristo steps to the stairs, bowing to Fernand)

**Guard 1** Monsieur le Compte de Morcerf, we are to represent Monsieur Monte Cristo

(Fernand moves past his wife and begins advancing towards the stairs)

**Fernand** Monte Cristo? As in, the Count himself? Has he not come?

(The guard shakes his head)

**Guard 1** Sir, he has sent us with a message, if you'll permit us to read it.

(Fernand nods his head, now slowly making his way down the stairs)

**Guard 1** (reading off of a paper he is given by a nearby guard) Dear Monsieur Morcerf,(the voice reading is now The Count's) I must first bid my apologies for missing such a grand ceremony, but I must remind you that I was _not_ invited…

(As he reads the next part, we see a man walking along the balcony, dancing with another woman, they are both drunk)

I do wish to let you know that I have taken on the financial sponsorship of Morrel & Son, and am holding a grand ball in exactly six months time in order commemorate the anniversary of my father's death. (The man on the balcony laughs loudly and begins to kiss the women rather ferociously) I must ask when your next ceremony is, as I will be eagerly awaiting an invitation.

(Fernand scoffs and at the balcony we see an eloquently dressed man approach the snogging couple. THE COUNT)

I leave you to your party now and I remain your friend, THE COUNT.

(The guard turns over the paper)

I must also bid you my most sincere condolences, as I know the death of a friend can be hard to deal with.. He was a good man and I'm sure a good friend…

(The Count slowly approaches the couple, and the woman gasps when she sees him. Below, Fernand walks to the guard)

**Fernand** (confused) Death of a friend? Who has died?

(Mercedes now walks down the stairs, touching her husband's shoulder)

**Mercedes** Haven't you heard? Caderousse has died..

**Fernand** (looking at her) Caderousse?

(He takes the paper from the guard. Meanwhile, the woman on the balcony leaves while The Count approaches the man.)

**Fernand **He writes of the death of Monsieur Richard DuPont…

(The man on the balcony gasps and looks down, while The Count walks directly behind him. He turns around and comes face to face with the Count.)

**Fernand ** That's strange, I just saw him moments ago.. He ran off with some woman…

**Man on balcony** Please sir…

(Lights out on the balcony)

(Fernand looks around)

**Fernand** Somebody look for DuPont, tell him his joke is not funny!

(One of his servants shouts "yes sir" and walks off. Suddenly, an evil sounding Edmond's voice is heard throughout the room)

**Edmond** There is no deed in this world that comes without consequences. Starting tonight, Fernand, you shall begin to pay for your evil sins. I shall start with everything you need to succeed, and slowly I shall take from you everything you hold dear. Tonight, I begin with your financial sponsor!

(Suddenly, a body attached to a noose flies from underneath the balcony, hanging and now dead. Evil laughter echoes as screams of terror ring out in the crowded ball room. Mercedes runs up the stairs and grabs her son, and they run off stage. Fernand and the guards run to the body. Fernand shouts to one of the guards.)

**Fernand** One of you, summon a police inspector! (One of the guards runs off and when he does, another guard pulls out a sword)

**Guard 1** What are you doing?

(The other guard looks to him)

**Guard 2** Captain Abel, I am cutting down the body..

(Abel shakes his head)

**Abel** No, leave it! We must wait until the police arrive, let them do it!

**Fernand** Damn it! Why has this happened? I have done _no_ wrong to anyone! \

**Abel** Sir, perhaps it is a mad man distraught with the new taxes that you have imposed or maybe even –

**Fernand** (Enraged at Abel's accusations) Comment osez-vous ! My taxes had nothing to do with this, this is the work of a mad man ! You _dare_ try to blame this one _me _? If you treasure your rank and respect Monsieur Abel, that I expect that you will keep your mouth _shut _!

(Abel nods his head, and a guard runs in with Inspector X. Inspector X, not seeing the body, walks straight up to Fernand.)

**X** Monsieur Morcerf, what has happened ?

**Fernand** (gravely) I'm afraid the respectable Monsieur DuPont has been murdered by an absolute mad man! (He points to the body behind X)

(X turns around and sees the grisly sight. He looks around and then sighs and shakes his head. He motions at the guards, who do nothing. Annoyed, he walks straight up to the body and begins searching it. One of the guards walks up to him.)

**Guard** Monsieur, would you not like us to cut down the body?

**X** (ignoring him) Fernand, come here…

(Fernand approaches him, and X pulls a note from DuPont's suit jacket. He hands it to Fernand, who gasps sharply)

**X** Do you recognize it?

**Fernand** (Folding the paper back up and handing it to X) I… It's… It mentions a name I've not heard in quite some time. But it is nothing, I've not seen this before.

(X examines him cautiously)

**X** Are you positive you've not seen it before? You've gone pale, as if you've seen the spirit of one long dead.

(Fernand shakes his head)

**Fernand** As I said, it is a form that mentions one I've not seen before. (He looks around nervously, then looks to the guards) Somebody cut down that _god damn_ body!

(Abel approaches the body and unsheathes his sword, then slices at the noose. When the body hits the floor, Fernand rushes over to it, but X stops him before he can touch it)

**X** That is enough, monsieur. I can take it from here.

(Fernand nods progresses towards the stairs but then stops and turns around)

**Fernand** Monsieur, what ever happened to Inspector Villefort?

(X thinks for a moment before he gives an answer)

**X**_Comstable_ Villefort is now a royal prosecutor. He is here in Paris, he works in Le palais de justice royale…

**Fernand** Thank you sir…Good day!

(He runs up the stairs and off stage. The scene transitions to a large bedroom, with Mercedes sitting on the bed. A servant bows their head to Mercedes and exits the room, while Fernand shoves past them to get in. He angrily takes off his suit jacket and throws it to the floor. Mercedes stands and gently approaches him, trying to calm him down)

**Mercedes** Mon amour, you must relax. It is alright. (Fernand looks at her and then sighs angrily)

**Fernand** We're _ruined_ Mercedes, don't you understand? DuPont had control of all our accounts! What if this murderer takes control of our accounts? No doubt he hasn't already, he fancies himself the ultimate vigilante.

(She looks to him, confused by this statement)

**Mercedes** Vigilante? But you have done no wrong

(Fernand sighs and sits down on the bed. He pulls her down next to him, and as she sits Fernand unlaces his boots)

**Fernand** He says he is defending one of my former enemies.

**Mercedes** (concerned now) _Enemies?_ What haven't you told me?!

(He tries to calm her by touching her shoulder, but she smacks his hand away)

**Mercedes** Do not lie to me Fernand, what have you done this time you fool?

**Fernand** It is nothing, with all power comes those who are envious.

(A servant walks in)

**Servant** Monsieur, your son would like to see you

(Fernand sighs again, angrily. He stands up and walks off, slamming the door to the bedroom behind him as he walks off. Once he leaves, Mercedes pulls the note from his jacket. As she opens the envelope, the screen rises down. A projection showing French writing floods the screen, and suddenly Mercedes gasps)

**Mercedes** Mon Dieu… This letter, it holds evidence against.. No it can't be (Suddenly the screen reads in large letters the name "EDMOND DANTES") No.. Edmond.. (She looks down sadly) Oh Edmond…

(Slow music now plays as Mercedes tosses down the note and stands up.)

Misery Affection

**Mercedes**

_Giants building us_

_Separate universes_

_Where we spin alone round and round_

_Like gyrating suns_

_Waiting for the day_

_To illuminate separate lives_

(Lights up on the balcony, where we see Dantes. He begins to sing as well)

**Mercedes and Dantes**

_Behind a planet called purpose_

_That's pouring its shadow on me_

_Healing my vulnerable surface_

(The screen rises now and they both continue singing)

_It feels like hundreds of years went by_

_I've been waiting for you_

_I've been waiting for so long_

(Dantes walks off the balcony and Mercedes continues singing)

**Mercedes**

_I will be the sweetest dew_

_Carried by the morning light over killing fields_

_I'm beside you_

(Dantes appears at the end of the stage, while Mercedes stands at the other. The screen comes down behind them. They both sing)

**Dantes**

_Still we are filled with reliance_

**Mercedes**

_By way of longest farewells_

**Dantes**

_God will adjust bitter fortune_

**Both**

_And we try as the years go by_

(The screen now shows flashbacks of the two as a couple in the years before even the story takes place)

_I've been waiting for you_

_I've been waiting for so long_

_I've been waiting for you_

_I've been waiting for so long_

(Dantes is handed The Count's coat by a servant. He puts it on, followed by gloves and lastly he takes a cane. He holds it to his side)

_Stay for a day, for a while, for a minute by my side_

_For a second in my life_

_Stay for a day, for a while, for the magic of your smile_

_In this misery affection_

(Dantes is now fully dressed as The Count. The lights go out as the screen shows one last flashback, the two together at the wedding right before the screen goes out and the scene ends)

END OF SCENE

Scene 8

(The screen reads "The Royal Court House of Paris" and then rises to reveal a backdrop of the Courthouse, with large steps in front of the building itself. At the top of the steps is Villefort, conversing with an unknown man. Fernand arrived and, spotting Villefort, calls out.)

**Fernand** Monsieur Villefort! Monsieur!

(Villefort looks down the stairs and sees Fernand. He waves, and they both run towards each other, meeting each other at the middle of the large staircase.)

**Villefort** Ah, Monsieur le Comte de Morcerf, how nice that I should see you! How long has it been?

**Fernand** Many years, perhaps too many. But this is no time for reminiscence, we have an urgent matter to attend to!

(Villefort nods his head and they walk down the staircase as Fernand explains)

**Fernand** As you may have heard, Monsieur DuPont has died.

**Villefort** (nodding) Yes, very sad news. Suicide they say, yet I've heard some rumors that –

**Fernand** They are true. He was murdered.

(Villefort stops walking now and looks at him)

**Villefort** By who?

(Fernand looks at him)

**Fernand** Well, it seems someone knows about the Dantes affair. And they seem to have taken matters into their own hands. Now we've lost all control over our accounts and we have no way to –

**Villefort** I've got it! I know just the man who will be able to help us with our financial accounts. He can help, he's the man who looks after Danglars. An Englishman.. His name is Lord Wilmore. He is a kind and generous man, good friends with that Monte Cristo fellow!

(Fernand sighs)

**Fernand** Who is this man, this Monte Cristo?

(Suddenly a man with an Italian accent answers them, interrupting. He is a priest or at least dressed as one.)

**Priest** One of the greatest mysteries of our time is just who is The Count of Monte Cristo.. (He laughs) He's a very reclusive man.. (Fernand glares at him angrily)

**Fernand** And who the –

**Villefort** Father! You know him? How do you know him?

**Priest **Please, call me Busoni.. And I have met many people. It is God's will that I remain in high authority among the clergy, and yet I am more familiar with the secular men…

(Villefort laughs)

**Villefort** We live in a secular world father, now please tell me, have you seen Lord Willmore at all? I've heard tell that he is within France.

(Busoni nods)

**Busoni** Yes he is in Paris. He is the Chief clerk of _Thomson and French_.

**Fernand** Ah yes, Danglars has mentioned that firm. Thank you father..

(The priest bows and the two men set off. The priest takes off his hood and reveals himself as DANTES)

(Lights out)

(The scene has transformed and is now an office. A man leads Fernand and Villefort in, and then closes a door behind them. There is no one at the desk, which angers Fernand.)

**Fernand** We have been waiting for an _hour_! Where the bleeding hell is this idiot? I've half a mind to walk out of here and find him my –

**Villefort** Enough! We need the best, and this man _is_ the best!

(As he says this, a man walks in. He is wearing very expensive clothing and he walks with a slight limp. Unbeknownst to the two men in the room, this is LORD WILLMORE. He speaks in an exaggerated British accent, though not exaggerated enough to sound ridiculous. )

**Willmore** Ah, yes hello! (He stretches out his hand to Villefort) I know you of course, Monsieur Villefort. (They shake hands, and when he extends his hand to Fernand, a sudden flurry of whispering voices surrounds the theatre.)

**Fernand** (concerned, though still taking Willmore's hand) I am Monsieur Mondego, the Count of Morcerf.

**Willmore** (in a voice sounding as if a slight French accent is peaking) Yes of course, the Count. (He clears his throat and speaks normally again, smiling) Yes yes, what can I do for you two?

(All three men now sit, and Willmore eyes Fernand hungrily)

**Fernand** I was wondering (suddenly his voice begins to fade and the whispering voices return. The voices of the three men grow faint until suddenly the door bursts open and Willmore's assistant bursts in)

**Assistant** Lord Willmore! There is a Luigi Vampa demanding you bring him to a Monsieur Dantes this instant!

(Fernand and Villefort jump out of theirs, and Willmore stands up slowly)

**Willmore** Dantes? Who is Dantes?

(The assistant shrugs and Willmore shakes his head and then looks to his two guests)

**Willmore** I must apologise, but this is rather urgent..

(They both leave and Willmore shoos away his assistant. After some time his assistant returns with a man who shoves him away and storms straight over Willmore. The assistant runs off and Vampa grasps Willmore's collar)

**Vampa** You _son of a _ (he lands a fist across Willmore's face.) Dantes, you couldn't fool me with this costume.

**Willmore** I am not who you say I am… (Vampa holds knife to Willmore's throat)

**Vampa **I helped that idiot Fernand forge that document. I then paid off the constables to ensure he did not get a fair trial and was sent straight to the Chateau D'If! You know damn well who I am, don't play games with me you little –

(The door swings open again, and now The Count is standing in the door way with a pistol. He fires the pistol and Vampa is hit, he crumples to the ground but does not die. Willmore runs out)

**The Count** (Walking towards Vampa) How very interesting…

(Vampa clutches the gunshot wound)

**Vampa** Who in God's name are _you?_

(The count kneels down in front of Vampa)

**The Count** I am you. I am the night. I am everything that you fear and everything that you love. You want to kill me, but you know that you cannot. I am hatred and I am love. I am more than a psychopath, I am here to ensure that you will _never_ breathe again. I am Vengeance. I am Monte Cristo.

(He pulls a knife out and music begins playing loudly, and Vampa hits him and tries to run off. The Count grabs him and tosses him to the floor.)

**The Count**_NO!_ I'm not done with you yet!

(Vampa reaches out to grab The Count, but the Count slashes at his face as he does this. The music picks up loudly now and finally The Count sings)

Shadow I Am (reprise**)**

**The Count**

_Shadow I am _

(Vampa tries to grab Count again, but The Count slits his throat)

_and I have no remorse, and I shall not end til_

(He stabs Vampa's body again, leaving the knife there)

_Shadows are my signature... _

(He pulls the knife from the body)

_You can try to run from me_

_But I will hunt you down and own day I'll take your life_

(He knocks over the candle, setting the table on fire)

_Shadow I Am!_

(He holds this last note until the music ends and the fire flickers out)

END OF ACT 1


End file.
